Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)
Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' is an action game currently in development by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable as part of the campaign of the Final Fantasy series 20th anniversary. It is unknown if the game will be released outside of Japan, although the trademark Dissidia was registered by Square Enix in North America on April 6, 2007. Dissidia's genre has been described as "dramatic progressive action" and its graphics will be three dimensions with the ability to level up characters like in RPGs. The game will reunite characters from other installments of the Final Fantasy series. Chaos will make an appearance as the god of darkness, while a new character, Cosmos, will appear as the goddess of light. Character designs will be handled by Tetsuya Nomura. Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' made its playable debut at Jump Fiesta 2008, December 22nd 2007., and the game is scheduled to be released sometime this year, as confirmed at the end of the latest trailer. Story This is a story long steeped in ''Final Fantasy, a history of conflicting opinions. Originally, the goddess of order, Cosmos, and the dark god Chaos were both equal in power. However, the forces of evil have threatened that balance. The most infamous villains of the Final Fantasy series have united under Chaos to take control of the crystals. If they succeed, they will have the power to change their fates and plunge the Final Fantasy universe into eternal darkness. To prevent this from happening, Cosmos has summoned ten warriors to protect the crystals. Each warrior must once again face their greatest foes in the ultimate showdown. Now, a new battle begins... Dissidia Villain Artwork Poster The Dissidia artwork poster featuring all the villains was completed by Yoshitaka Amano. It features Garland (below the logo), Golbez (behind the logo), Kuja (to the left of Cosmos), Emperor Mateus Palamecia (above Kuja), Ultimecia (above Emperor Mateus), Sephiroth (in the center), Jecht (in between both Emperor Mateus and Sephiroth), Kefka (behind Chaos), Cloud of Darkness (above Kefka) and Exdeath (above Cloud of Darkness). There is some evidence that suggests the villains arraignment on the poster may be related to the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, or more accurately its shadow, the Qliphoth (Tree of Death).http://www.thefinalfantasy.com/forums/showthread.php?t=58891 Characters So far the plot revolves around a pairing of one hero and one villain from each of the Final Fantasy series. Although designed by Tetsuya Nomura, their clothing heavily reference, or in the case of the Pre-VII games, completely reference Yoshitaka Amano's original illustrations of both heroes and villains. As the game's title implies, the story revolves around the conflict that each of the paired characters has that makes them unique. The story will unfold both outside, and in the middle of battles, marking a unique style of story telling. ''Final Fantasy * Warrior of Light: A warrior bears a crystal to give him the means to protect a world shrouded in darkness. Carries a sword and shield. Can Class Change into a Knight. * Garland: An evil fallen knight who is master of magic, wielding a massive segmented sword into battle, which can split into multiple blades, one or more of which are chained. The place where these two warriors fight seems to be the Chaos Shrine, where the final fight in Final Fantasy takes place. The conflict between Garland and Light Warrior is a heavy reference of the "Cycle" that the four fiends used to prolong their rule in the original ''Final Fantasy. Garland challenges Light Warrior to end the cycle of evil, claiming it is endless. ''Final Fantasy II * Firion: A young warrior from Fynn. He is able to change his weapon in the middle of the battle, and his appearance is heavily based upon his original character artwork. He carries numerous weapons such as his sword, an axe, a dagger, bow and arrows, and a spear. * Emperor Mateus Palamecia: The dark Emperor of the Palamecian Empire. He uses a scepter, and his appearance is heavily based upon his original character artwork. He can transform into the Emperor of Hell. Also, in some screenshots, it seems that the player fights in Pandaemonium. The conflict between Emperor Mateus and Firion revolves around opposite ideals. Firion, seeking The Wild Rose, is a metaphor for seeking freedom from oppressive rule. Emperor Mateus however claims that all must bow down to his law and order. They represent iconic values of Chaotic Good vs Lawful Evil, hallmarks of most roleplaying games. Final Fantasy VII * Sephiroth: A once great SOLDIER , now driven mad. He fights using his nodachi, the Masamune. Minor changes has been made to his appearance, notably a belt on the outside of his overcoat and new shoulder guards. Final Fantasy VIII * Squall Leonhart: A mercenary SeeD with a mighty gunblade. Slight alterations have been made to his outfit to resemble his original 'concept' form but his overall costume still remains similar to his in-game appearance. He can preform his Renzokuken attack on opponents, as well as transform his gunblade into the Lionheart. * Ultimecia: A powerful Sorceress from the future. She is able to halt time. No physical changes have been made to her original appearance. Screenshots reveal she is able to summon and possibly junction herself unto Griever. In trailers and screenshots, Squall and Ultimecia seem to be fighting in parts of Ultimecia Castle, where the last battle between the party and Ultimecia takes place in ''Final Fantasy VIII. These two have a one sided conflict, or rather it is a rehash of Squall's past personality prior to the ending of Final Fantasy VIII. Ultimecia uses mind games and deception to try to crush what little heroism and good values Squall may have buried under his no-nonsense personality. Squall for his part seems focused only on protecting the crystals. ''Final Fantasy IX * Zidane Tribal: An optimistic young thief with a weakness for girls, with great speed and dexterous use of his twin knives, which can combine into a swallow. Can transform into Trance Zidane to use Dyne techniques. * Kuja: A young man whose soft face belies his brutal demeanor. Though he has no weapons, his powerful magic makes up for it. Can transform into Trance Kuja. Also, in some screenshots, it is revealed that the player fights in Memoria, where Trance Kuja is fought. The exact nature of their Dissidia conflict is unknown. They banter in a poetical fashion. It is assumed they are continuing the struggle of which brother has the right to exist at the cost of the other. Final Fantasy X *Tidus: Star player of the Zanarkand Abes. His appearance has been heavily based from his original artwork more than his appearance in ''Final Fantasy X. Famitsu magazine screenshots reveal he is able to use his Overdrives, Slice & Dice, Energy Rain & Blitz Ace.In one screen on the Japaneses website, his ultimate weapon, the Caladbolg can be seen. It is unknown at this time what function it performs. *Jecht: Tidus' father who had become the Final Aeon. Famitsu magazine screenshots reveal that he is able to transform into Braska's Final Aeon. Also, in some screenshots, it is revealed that the player fights in Dream Zanarkand, where Braska's Final Aeon is fought. Why these two characters would want to fight on opposite sides is very questionable. Throughout the course of FFX, Tidus does show hatred for Jecht, but not vice versa. It is speculated that Jecht is still under the control of Yu Yevon, as evidenced by the fact that he can transform into the Final Aeon. The creator's themselves state that their relationship will be based on a "What If" situation, of how they would behave together prior to the ending of Final Fantasy X. "The scenes with Tidus and Jecht should be quite an interesting expansion. In the main ''Final Fantasy X story the two only got a chance to talk together in the final scene. This time we're telling the parts of that story that couldn't be seen before. There will be quite a few. But what we're doing is fine tuning the original story details behind the characters' births, relationships, interactions. Tidus has a connection with the heroes, while Jecht is tangled with the characters on the Chaos side."'' -Takeshi Arakawa (Game director) Trailers dOFB1CQiNQg 27U6KAOXFYs External Links *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/dissidia/ Official ''Japanese site] *Complete Dissidia: FF Villain List Revealed *Interview with Dissidia creators Dissidia de:Dissidia: Final Fantasy